The Girl's Guide to Feeling Beautiful
by starr1095
Summary: You are so beautiful... Don't let anybody make you doubt that.  This is the Girl's Guide to Feeling Beautiful. Boys: Read at your own risk.


Hey people of the fanfiction world! It's me again, Starr1095 with another fanfic! This time for Percy Jackson.

I don't mean to insult anybody despite what it says in the summary. Boys, if you are reading this, you have been warned.

This is basically something I think all girls should know.

Piper's POV

"Come on Piper! You should totally write this!" Lacy shouted entering the Aphrodite cabin. The perfumes hit me strongly as I walked into the supermodel cabin. It's been a few months, and I still haven't gotten use to it!

I looked over at her slightly surprised. Why did she want me to write this? I understand that it was a couple days after Valentine's Day and girls' self- esteems are low, but this is crazy!

Glad that no one else was in the cabin, I voiced my thoughts to her, "Why do you want me to write this? I mean there has to be someone else-"

She shook her head, "No, it has to be you. No one else would do it. Plus it's more powerful coming from you!"

"Because of my charmspeak?" I asked, slightly insulted.

"No!" she quickly explained herself. "I meant that, even without your charmspeak, you have a way with words! Everything you say is beautiful… Plus, I couldn't think of anybody else who could do it with as much grace and power-" She looked up at me with puppy like eyes, and I slowly felt my will- power crumbling.

I cut her off, "I understand Lacy… Don't worry. I'll write the paper…"

Her face lit up as soon as the words left my mouth, "Seriously? You will do it?"

A smile graced my face, "Yeah… Just don't expect it to be good!"

She turned around to leave the cabin screaming over her shoulder, "Don't worry it will be perfect!"

The cabin door shut with a small thud, and I was left in my cabin again. I sighed, and pulled out my laptop that Leo had designed for me. (He dared to make it hot pink!) The computer quickly loaded flashing a picture of Leo, Jason and I soon after our quest.

I stared at the picture for a second. We were standing with Leo behind Jason and I. His arms wrapped around us as we were laughing at something he said. It was one of his better jokes. My cheeks were flushed, and Jason's bright, blue eyes were twinkling. His hair was cut short and blowing wildly in the wind. It was a perfect moment.

I stared at us for a second before opening my Word Document, and started to type.

_The Girl's Guide to Feeling Beautiful _

There. It's a start. Now for the rest of it.

**A Few Hours Later:**

* * *

><p><em>The Girl's Guide to Feeling Beautiful<em>

_I'm going to get to the point. You picked up this handbook for a reason. Are you stressed out about your looks? Is the popular crowd keeps on making fun of you because you're not a size negative three and you don't fit in? You are probably in middle school or even high school, but you are still uncomfortable. You have tried everything, but nothing helps. So, this is your last resort before you dive off the cliff of low self esteem for the rest of your life. But, don't worry, I'm here to help. I'm your best last resort. _

_Middle school is tough. There's all these girls making fun of you, your body is changing and you're having an identity crisis. Trust me, I've been there and every other place you can think of._

_However, this handbook is not about all those places. This one is about your body. I know what you are thinking. "We got this in health class! We don't want another lecture about our changing bodies!" It's not what you think though. This isn't about puberty or anything like that. It's about dealing with the cards God has given you. _

_This is the girl's guide to feeling beautiful. _

_**Accept**__: _

_Grab your mirror from your purse. (I know it's in there. Don't lie to me.) Well, if you don't have a purse, I can understand that, but walk two feet to the nearest mirror. Look in it. Stare at it. _

_Study it as if you were studying for a big test. You have to study the map: the location of your facial features. You have to memorize the vocabulary: your acne. Read the passage: your eyes. Multiple choice? It's your nose, your cheeks, your chin or any other feature you can think of. _

_You can't change your test. You wish you can: to make it easier or not have an essay at the end or anything. It's the same way with your face. You can't change it. Well, the acne may disappear, but your overall face __will not__ change. Look at your face, and __love__ it. Accept it. You were born with this face. Sorry, but you can't change it… Just learn to love it. _

_**Boys:**_

_I have to address this first because I know it will come up, and it will be your excuse for the rest of this handbook. So, I'm setting the record straight. _

_Boys with their simple and immature minds. Two simple words run through the minds of them, and those words are boobs and butts. Nothing else goes through their minds. They want to see all of this. You see, and some of you probably have figured this out already, boys are immature and somewhat stupid. They don't mature until after high school. Science proves it. Ask anybody. I'm not saying every boy, but most of them. The ones I am talking about, specifically, are the bullies. _

_They will come, and they will be their stupid selves prancing around thinking they are hot. For those girls who are already insecure, some of the boys will target you. Others will latch themselves on other girls. But if you are one of the bullied, listen to me. _

_Don't listen to them. They will talk about you behind your back, start nasty rumors and gossip about 'your bad hair with your bad clothes'. They will make you believe that you aren't beautiful. You are ugly according to them, and you aren't worth their time of day. _

_But it's vice versa. They aren't worth __**your**__ time of day. Ignore them. Point blank, they are stupid. _

_They want the girls with the IQ of -2, and you are not one of them. You have the IQ of 120. They want a girl who is a stick by any definition. You have curves. Don't worry, and don't listen. They will go away eventually. And if they don't, confide in your closest friends. If your friends are good friends, they won't hesitate to beat the guy up. (For this, I would recommend getting some friends who either know karate or are tall. But that's another guide.)_

_**Other Girls:**_

_Let's face it. The world isn't nice. Your middle school peers sure are not nice. I'll admit that right now, and it will not change. (You should have enjoyed your elementary school years while you could.) _

_And the same applies to middle school girls. I know all of you aren't bad, but some of your moments. I've had mine too. And then some of you are just mean. I'm sorry, but you know it's true. _

_Words hurt. And though, sometimes, we can't prevent them from spreading, and we can't stop effect of them. But we can stop believing in the truth of them. I know you have probably heard this before, but girls who make fun of you are usually jealous, or they have no lives and need to talk about other people to make their lives seem better. However, sometimes, they are just jerks. _

_But for whatever their reasons, don't listen to them. Usually, what they say is the opposite of what is true. If they insult your clothes, they like them, and they want them. If they insult your hair, it's because it's creative and original. They secretly want to ask you how you did it, but they are afraid of upsetting the social norms. (See Handbook #2: Ignoring the Social Norms). _

_But, anyway, ignore these girls. Don't hang out with them. Don't try to be their friend (again, see Ignoring the Social Norms.) _

_Hang out with friends that will call you beautiful without hesitation, and will stand up for you to those girls and boys who make of you. You will be in good shape then. However, ignore the others who act like your friend and then make fun of you or just make fun of you. Ignore them. I can't stress this enough. Ignore them, and you can (sort of) survive middle school. _

_**Clothing:**_

_You aren't a size 2. Well, some of you are, but you are lucky. But for those who aren't, you may have boobs and a flat butt. You may not have narrow hips from that fashion magazine, and you probably believe that you aren't skinny like that girl in your Social Studies class sitting across from you. _

_Trust me, it doesn't matter. But you may think it does. You may think that clothes are the solution. For those who were blessed or cursed (your choice) with a dress code, you want to show your body off trying to prove these people and yourself wrong. _

_It's not going to work. You are going to wear the medium size clothing when you are a large. You will struggle every morning to put on those tight skinny jeans hoping it will make your legs longer. You put on low- cut shirts to get that guy to notice you. But it won't work. _

_You will be uncomfortable, and you will probably be mocked. The bullies will claim you are a wanna- be, and you will be made fun of more. That guy you like will like you in way you don't want. You are too young for that. You need a guy that will love you no matter what you wear. (See handbook: The Perfect Guy)._

_Be comfortable, and show off your body in a good way. Go online, if you want to, and find styles that will fit you, and show off what you got in a modest way. There is nothing wrong with your body; you don't need the tight clothing to prove it either. _

_**Makeup: **_

_It's that age. Your parents have finally allowed you to buy the makeup that all the girls are wearing. They have decided that you are finally old enough to put that first brush of foundation on, and cover up that red spot on your forehead. _

_You have been finally given the one thing that is guaranteed to make you look more beautiful. That's not true unfortunately. Too much makeup will make you look like the clowns that you made fun of as a kid. You may think it makes your eyes pop out more, but in reality, it's distracting from your natural beauty. _

_So, be subtle in your makeup. Put on a little foundation and a little mascara, no one is stopping you. But know that you never needed it. _

_**Comparison: **_

_Your typical open response has the question: compare and contrast these two people, and say how they are similar and how they are different. _

_Let me tell you something, life is not an open response question. Don't compare yourself to anybody else. So what, she is a size zero with boys all around her? She is not smart, and she will not succeed in life like you will. So what, she has the best hair in the school? It will fall out later from all the products she puts in. _

_You see my point? You aren't them, and they aren't you. Don't compare yourself to them. Just look at the good characteristics that you have, and nothing else. _

_**Love and Beauty:**_

_I know. I have learned, and I have struggled with being beautiful. I was one of these girls. I was the plump, tall girl in the corner with the frizzy mess of hair, and acne covering her face. I wore no makeup, and my clothes were tight. I wore glasses, and I had the braces. I was a nerd, the one girl who was made fun of, and the girl, if you got to me, was probably one of the kinder people in middle school. You would have found a friend in me. But people, then, didn't look past my looks to get to know the real me, and that got to me. I fell off the cliff of self- esteem, and for the longest time, I believed I wasn't pretty. _

_It wasn't until my sophomore year of high school that I realized I was beautiful. It didn't matter what the others said. I was beautiful. _

_I just wish someone would have explained this to me earlier. I went through it. I learned, and I'm trying to prevent you from falling off that cliff. So, remember my advice. Love yourself. You are beautiful. You don't have to prove that or anything to anybody. _

I quickly read it over. I smiled, and hit PRINT.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Alright... That whole last paragraph was me in a nutshell. I won't deny that even now I struggle with my looks, but I have gotten better. I don't believe that anybody deserves to struggle with their looks because God created you in His OWN IMAGE! He was beautiful, and you are beautiful.

Now for inspiration:

I wrote this for middle schoolers for a Creative Writing Project. I got an 100%! Then, I decided to add Piper's POV, and make it a fanfic.

One last thing:

PLEASE REVIEW! Or I will have Piper charmspeak you into it!


End file.
